Fairy Tail's Lunar Wolf
by TheOkWriter
Summary: The evil Orgs has risen again and they want Earthland all to themselves but lucky a man has been chosen to become the hero that Fairy Tails need.


AN: I don't own any of these except for the OC. I did borrow the plot a bit from ShadowBladeKnight's story The White Dragon of Fiore and put my favorite sixth ranger Wild Force Lunar Wolf. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

 _Many years ago there in Earthland, there were mighty warriors who came together to fight the evil Orgs who wanted to conquer the Earthland but a country called Animarium had six warriors who went to war to fight this new evil. In the end, the six warriors sacrifice their lives to finally defeat and destroy the Orgs. But the evil wasn't destroyed completely only weakened. Now a new warrior must be chosen and fight the return of the Orgs._

* * *

In another world different from Earthland, morning has risen in the sky of Alaska. The sun was rising on the horizon, the gentle cold breeze flowing through the air. Some would say it would tough living here but not for this man it was just another simple day. In a cabin which cover with a bit of snow, a man of twenty years of age was sleeping soundly. His shaggy hair was black as a raven with a full black beard. He also had olive skin color.

The sunlight was seeping through the window of the cabin, causing him to stir, using the pillow to cover his head but his phone soon rang out, causing him to groan. He moved the pillow away as he slowly opens his eyes, revealing a dark brown color. His name is Aaron Marshall.

"Another day," the young man said getting up as heard a wolf's howl.

"Those dogs," he sighs shaking his head. He stretches his arms with a pop being heard. He sighed with relief before he goes to his closet to put on his clothes, his eyes pick his most use attire. He put on a grey long sleeve shirt with a blue jacket on top of it. He put on his cargo pants then his brown boots and gloves. He just a man who lives in the wilderness by himself. He was a son of a technological businessman and the fourth child of six.

He didn't want to work for the family business but he wanted to be a veterinarian. He was an assistant of one before leaving that job just to be one with the wilderness. He opens the cabin door to see three wolves.

"Hey, guys how you doing?" Aaron asked petting the grey wolves.

These three wolves have grown when Aaron met them a year ago. He met them when he found this old cabin and repaired it. One was nudging Aaron's leg trying to get his attention.

"What is Phillip," he asked as he sees the wolf walking around the cabin. "You want me to follow you?"

As follow the wolf to the back of the cabin he saw him trying to dig something.

"What you digging boy a dead animal?" as he went to the spot where the wolf was digging and started to dig as well.

Once he got rid of the snow he spotted three small crystal balls. They each have a different shade of color glass as well as three different animals. One was a wolf, the second one was a hammerhead shark, and lastly an alligator.

Soon all three crystals began to glow. It was starting to freak him out. He wanted to let go but he couldn't. Then a portal appeared behind him then began to drag him into it.

"Ahhhhh!" Aaron screams as was sucked into the portal.

All that was left were the three wolves howling as they saw their friend disappeared into the portal.

"Ugh…" He groaned, grasping his head. "What hit me…"

He slowly sits up, rubbing his head before taking notice of his surroundings. It looked like he ended up in some sort of harbor. Well, that is good-

Wait, what?

Beyond any doubt enough, he was close to a harbor. The substantial mass of ocean was before him, alongside a few animals, and even a few vessels and individuals. What stunned him more was that the closest mass of water was 40 miles southeast! There was no chance he was even near the ocean! What simply transpired!?

"What the heck is going ahead here!" He hollered, getting a handle on his head in an alarm. There was no sea near the burrow site and no harbor either! He rapidly stood up, looking left and all right saw a greater amount of his environment.

He saw the signs demonstrating a new dialect that he doesn't see as well despite the fact that he can hear individuals communicating in English! Exactly what sort of place did he wind up in!?

He has no phone since he became a grizzly man living in the woods. Wherever he was, he was stranded and without anyone, he knows. As much he loves those wolves he's pretty sure they won't help him get back home! He turned and noticed several objects floating in the air, as well as some people doing tricks that almost made him think they were doing magic!

He ogled upon this occasion. People were using magic. His brain was presently broken because of

this. Magic is just cheap parlor tricks… not something this amazing. As much look at these people doing these he needs to know where he is.

"Ok, I need to figure out where I am," Aaron said to himself, taking a gander at the three crystals he was using and wondered if these were magic as well. As much he wants to know more about these jewels he need figure out how to get home.

He then pocketed the crystals as he began to make his way through this magic town, but glancing at the new things that surrounded him, he wanted to look into this place more he wants to know the history of this worlds military, society, history, etc.

Considering for a minute of researching this, he was in a circumstance and he expected to figure out how to return home. However, as he does he soon finds somebody, causing him and the one he found to tumble to the ground.

"Ow, watch where you're going!" The voice called out, sounding feminine.

"Oh I-I'm S-Sorry!" He apologized until he realized who he bumped into.

He bumped into a girl with shoulder length blonde hair that is tied into a small ponytail to the right side of her head. She has brown eyes, lighter than his own. She even has a curvaceous and buxom body. He won't lie she was beautiful.

"Again, I am really sorry for bumping into you. I was just thinking about something," Aaron apologize again.

"Ugh… it's fine." She sighed, standing up and wiping the dust off of her, "I'm sorry for my attitude. Just annoyed by some cheap jerk is all." She huffed before eyeing him, "Hm? You look... Different….

Are you from another country or something?"

He flinched slightly, "You can say that… er… what's your name?"

She smiled, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Celestial Mage at your service!" She introduced. "And you?"

"My name is Aaron Marshall," He introduced himself with a smile of his own. "For me, you can say I'm a bit of a traveler."

"Yeah I can tell by clothes, aren't you hot in it?" The young mages asked.

"No, no I'm alright I can handle it," Aaron replied.

"Well ok," accepting his answer. "So what brings you to Magnolia? Are you heading to a dig site?" She asked him as the two began to walk.

"The scenery and I heard this is one of the beautiful city," Aaron said. "And use the last of my money on the boat."

"Heh, well. If you want to need help, I could help figure out where you left, and find a way to get you home," Lucy said.

"Really?"

"Of course!" she added, "But I'll like your help in return as well."

"What is it?" He blinked.

"Think you could lend me some money so I can go back and get that Celestial Gate Key?"

"I… don't have really have anything on me," He admitted.

He pondered as he reached into his pocket before pulling out the three crystals from his pocket.

"Does this help?" He asked.

"Hm? What' are they?" She asked, picking up the crystals, "They look pretty, but how would this help us?"

"Well, they could be valuable and could they have a bit of magic."

Lucy looked at the crystal again,"Well I could feel a bit a magic, but it's not going to be much if we sell it to keep it."

"Oh alright," Aaron said as he retrieves his crystals back and put back in his pockets.

"Well, for now, you can help me!" She smiled, "I'm looking to find the Fairy Tail Guild and become part of its members."

"Fairy Tail?" He raised an eyebrow. "As in the folklore?"

"No, no. It's a guild of mages!" she said, holding a magazine to him, showing a few of beautiful pictures of girls that held the Fairy Tail Guild mark.

' _Wow are all girls here beautiful?"_ He thought to himself.

"Ok, ok, I understand now." He sighed. "You sound excited about it."

"Of course! I want to be part of the Guild!"

Their conversation was interrupted when they were girlish squeals from a lot of girls, catching Lucy's and Aaron's attention.

"What's with the commotion?" He blinked. They look over the bridge to see a crowd of girls going all fangirlish to someone.

"It's Salamander from Fairy Tail!" Another girl squealed out as two girls run past the two.

"An in the pets?" Aaron blinked in confusion.

Lucy turned to him, surprised, "Wow. you really aren't from around here. You don't know Salamander?"

"Like I said, I am a traveler I don't tend to learn the latest trend."

"He's like the coolest member of Fairy Tail! Everyone knows who he is because he's not only cool, but he's known for doing such bizarre and destructive things! He can use fire magic you can't buy in a store too" She explained, "Come on! Let's go see him!" She called out, taking the young man hand as they follow the girls.

"Whoa, slow down!" He told her.

Lucy kept dragging Aaron by his hand as they followed, only to see a group of girls, crying out happily and squealing excitedly. "This must be it! Salamander is in the group!" She said with excitement.

Aaron sighed, covering his ears upon the squealing. It was too loud for him. "Do you even see this

Salamander'?" He asked his new friend.

"He's probably gathered around by these girls. I'm gonna push through and meet him! Maybe he'll let me join the guild?" She giggled happily before pushing herself past the horde of girls.

"H-hey, Lucy!" He called out but his voice was mute due to the squealing of the girls. He groaned as he tries to get to his friend, "Pardon me, excuse me." He said politely. But as he does, he notices

Lucy was just standing there, and oddly enough with a pink glow around her eyes in the shape of a heart. Was she in love with this Salamander?

"Uh…Lucy, are you alright?" he asked, waving his hand but he gets no response. He looks back as he notices a very handsome man with blue spiky hair, wearing a blue cape with a white shirt and red pants underneath as he was simply waving to the girls, winking at them and signing their autographs.

"Wow he must be a really cool magician to have these girls swooning for him," Aaron told himself.

"Igneel!" A new male voice called out.

Aaron blinked before looking to his right, seeing a salmon-haired teen. The teen looks at the man as if he was expecting someone else. He even noticed a cat next to him who was apparently walking on two legs.

This just got too crazy. His brain was literally hurting. He just wants to go home.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" The teen asked, deadpanned and looking disappointed.

The man seemed to be shocked by the salmon-haired teen's reaction and question. Regaining his composure, he somewhat posed and asked, "If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?" He saw the teen wasn't there where he stood.

"Man… what a bummer." The cat sighed.

"And here I thought I found the one I've been searching for. Not some bum…" He said, only for a flash to run past Aaron as he soon saw the girls that were around him as they began to beat the crap out of him like he just committed the worst crime.

As the man calmed the girls down but he noticed Lucy wasn't in her fangirl state of mind. "Lucy, were you alright? You were acting like a girl fawning over a guy like any other fangirl."

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." She nodded.

"Now then, I have some business at the next port, and you lovely ladies are invited!" The man said.

"If you'll excuse me." He then snapped his finger as purple flames soon enveloped him as he flew off on top of it like it was a magic carpet.

Yep, it's official, magic was a thing in this land and his mind just literally had to accept it before it messed up again.

"Who the heck was that anyway…?" The salmon-haired teen muttered.

"Hey," Lucy called to the teen, gaining his attention as she smiled at him.

* * *

"MMM! So good!" The teen said as he and the cat were eating the food like it was candy.

Aaron and Lucy sweatdropped upon seeing the two devour all the food. The raven-haired teen was wondering how deep that stomach os if he was able to eat that much to his heart's content.

"You seriously eat like it's nothing" He noted.

His words were ignored as the two continue to eat. Lucy and Aaron look at each other than at the two. "So you said your names were Happy and Natsu?" The blonde asked.

"Mhm! Thanks for the food you two!" Natsu nodded, stuffing his face like it was made out of rubber as his cheeks were filled with food before gulping it down like water. After a while, they finally slowed down as Natsu spoke up. "What was up with that guy anyway?"

"Well you see, that Salamander guy was using a Charm spell, a type of hypnosis spell," Lucy said.

"And that bad right? Aaron asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yes. Though it's been banned out by the Magic Council. Since anyone who has it can just control the will of others. Luckily, Natsu here broke me out of it before it fully took hold of me." She explained.

"So he was doing something illegal," Aaron had joked then turned to Natsu. "Speaking of which, the way you spoke sounded like you were looking for someone. Who were you really looking for?"

"Oh, we were looking for Igneel," Natsu informed. "We heard that there was a 'Salamander' here, but it turned out to be nothing more than that bum. They're fire dragons so I really thought it would be Igneel."

"A dragon,?" Aaron repeated looking confused.

"So, your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? No, Igneel's an actual dragon." Natsu corrected.

"Eh?" Lucy and Aaron uttered.

"Aye! Igneel's a dragon." Happy said.

"But that's impossible! Dragons don't exist anymore." Lucy got out, "What made you think that? Why would a Dragon even dare show up in a town?"

Natsu and Happy were about to say something, but upon that realization, they froze up in sync.

Aaron slammed the palm of his hand to his forehead, "You guys didn't even realize it til now?

Seriously?" He was starting to get his headache again and wasn't because of magic.

Lucy sighed as she paid for the bill and stood up, "Well, thanks again. Maybe we'll see you around sometime?" She said, heading to the door along with Aaron.

With Happy and Natsu they felt like dummies since they never realized that and the fact that the two helped them. "We got to show them a payment for them helping us," Happy said.

"Hmm… Dunno what we could do. We don't have money and Lucy threw away that autograph." Natsu pondered.

"We'll figure out something?" Happy said.

* * *

With Aaron and Lucy, they were relaxing on the bench as the young girl was looking at a new magazine in her hand as she smiled softly, "Wow, Mirajane is so pretty! I wonder how you get into a guild anyway? Make an appointment or something?" She pondered.

"I don't know," He shrugged with honesty. He had no idea of how this country's system works whatsoever but he was slowly learning thanks to the information he has been gathering from Lucy.

"Still, the wizard's guild, Fairy Tail," She smiled. "They're just the coolest!"

"Ho~? You say you want to join the Fairy Tail guild?" A familiar voice rang out.

Popping out of the bushes was none other than Salamander. "S-Salamander!?" Lucy recognized.

"I've been looking all over for you, miss." He smirked, "I want to personally invite you to the party I'm holding on my yacht."

Aaron narrowed his eyes slightly upon this. Something clearly wasn't right. How can he tell? For one, Lucy mentioned the guy having that Charm or whatever spell it was called. Secondly, he was a smart person to realize a few lies due to his studies that his parents wanted him to do, which he didn't like doing since he cared about traveling the world to learn from the ancient past and the fossils that lie in their lands.

"Sorry, your Charm spell won't work on me anymore! That things weakness is awareness." She pointed out. "Doesn't work on people if they know you're using it."

"Heh, just as I thought. Smart and beautiful." Salamander chuckled. "No matter, the invitation still stands for you." He said, before glancing at Aaron. "He, though isn't invited. I have no need for a third wheel."

"Oi." He muttered with a small frown, feeling offended. "Jerk."

This felt like an arrow shot through the man. "Jerk? Why would you say something so cruel..?"

"Like my friend said, you used this 'Charm' spell just to get popular." Aaron crossed his arms.

"Now, now. Don't get offended. I only did that to promote my material for what they'll see. But can you really blame me?" He shrugged.

"Even today shows that famous wizards are nothing more than jerks." Lucy sighed.

This, though, gained Salamander attention, "You wish to join the Fairy Tail Guild, correct? But haven't you heard of Salamander? One of Fairy Tail's great wizards?" He said to them.

"E-Eh!? You mean the Salamander of Fairy Tail!?" Lucy gasped.

"That is correct." He nodded, "Why else would I promote myself so openly?" He pointed out. "And if you wanna join, I could put in a good word for you. All I ask is to join me on my yacht tonight. Simple as that."

Lucy beamed, "Of course I will go if it means to join!"

"Lucy, are you sure about this?" Aaron asked worriedly.

"If it means I'll join Fairy Tail, then of course!" She beamed.

"Heh, very well. Then I'll see you later, Lucy dear." Salamander said before flying away with his trail of fire.

Lucy stood there in awe before blinking, "Crap! He got me with a pseudo-charm!" She groaned but sighed, "Well, at least I have a chance with getting into the Guild." She then looks at her new friend.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just something doesn't feel right is all," He muttered. "I just don't trust him at all, Lucy."

"So what do we do now?" asked Aaron.

Lucy smiled before she hooked her arm around his, "But right now. You're gonna help me find a dress for this party."

"Eh?" He blinked looking confused.

* * *

Night fell as Lucy boarded the yacht with the many other girls. She had a drink in hand as she walked around a bit. She soon saw Salamander stand there, gesturing her up to the room as she followed after him.

"So… It was Lucy right?" Salamander said, sitting on a nice couch with Lucy being in front of him.

"That's a very lovely name."

"T-Thanks…" She smiled nervously.

"It's like to toast to your beauty." He informed, pouring a glass as he handed it to her, "Now… Drink up! Savor the taste of the beverage."

She inwardly gawked as she began to keep it together, realizing he is trying to use that spell again.

"I-I'm not falling for that again."

"Huh?" Salamander blinked.

"Don't play coy. I know you're trying to use sleep magic on me." Lucy said, pointing to the other ring on his finger.

"Heh, very impressive my dear. I'll admit, you're very clever." Salamander chuckled, amused.

"Don't get any ideas," She warned. "I want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of being your woman."

"You're quite a handful… aren't you?" Salamander chuckled, "But I'm afraid it's too late." He said. In moments the door to the room opens up, revealing several men carrying the women that were on board into the room.

Seeing this shocked Lucy. "What is this?" Lucy demanded, seeing the girls unconscious.

"You see, I only drew you in because I plan to sell you and the others as we make our trip to Bascou." He informed, "Don't make me angry."

Suddenly Aaron burst into the room knock over two of the guards and by the looks of it he looked drench, "I don't think so!"

"You! How did you get in!" Salamander shouted.

"I swam and climb onto the ship it was fairly easy I have to say," Aaron said. "But let me tell you this Lucy and I are gonna beat the crap out of you."

Lucy nodded with an angry look and reach for her special Keys but Salamander used his magic to stop her, disarming her from using them, the Gate Keys landed in his hand.

"Gate Keys huh?" Salamander noted, "A Celestial Wizard! I haven't seen those in a long time. But, only the wizard who's contracted to these keys can use them. So they're useless to me." He said before he tossed them out the window. "Whoops, my fingers slipped."

Aaron blood was boiling his fists tightening, "You leave her alone," he ran towards Salamander ready to punch him.

Salamander turned, scoffing, "As if you can do a thing." He said, snapping his fingers as fire whips fly out, striking the teen and tossing him around like a doll.

"Aaron!" Lucy cried out to her friend. "You… You're using magic to take advantage of others… You're the worst wizard alive!"

The raven-haired teen slowly sits up, wincing in pain as he slowly sits up. His clothes were a bit singe. He something like that was going to happen. This was a different situation than the one back at home. Salamander had power but he knew he had to do something.

As Aaron was getting back up a wolf howl can be heard.

"What the hell? Is there a wolf nearby?" Salamander asked his men only to receive confused shrugs.

 **" _He has chosen…"_**

'Chosen for what?' Aaron asked that mysterious voice.

 **" _To be this world, next protector."_**

'To protect from what?'

 **" _Their return of evil…You use the power."_**

Next thing Aaron knew his pocket began to glow. He reaches in to grab the three crystals glowing and start to circle around his wrist surprising everyone in the room. Soon it was transformed into a bracelet type cell phone. It was shaped like a stylized wolf's head with red eyelets and finished in metallic blue and silver.

 _ **"Use it well… Power Ranger… As the Lunar Wolf Ranger."**_

His eyes slowly widened before glancing at his friend then at the goons.

"I am not letting you harm these girls," Aaron glared at the men.

"And what can you possibly do? You're outclassed." Salamander glaring back him.

Aaron glance at the phone on his wrist. Then it came to him like he knew how to use the Lunar Caller. He takes the phone its bracer, open the phone and pressed the activation button on the morpher.

"Wild Acces!" Aaron called out as he thrust his left arm as held the morpher to the right side of his face.

As he said the activation code, a bright glow enclosed his body, before the light molded and shifted into what appeared a suit of a silver wolf, surprising the others and shocking Lucy the most.

"Aa…ron?"

He was wearing a silver and dark blue bodysuit with large blue triangular markings on the sides of his torso and legs. It had six golden stripes from the right side of body front and back. A symbol of a golden wolf in his left breast. He had a golden trimmings in his wrists had golden bracelets with white gloves which have claws. Around his waist was a golden belt with the symbol of a wolf. On his feet were silver boots with gold trimmings, reaching up above his shin. He a type of word in attach to his waist.

Aaron raised his head at them before a golden light began to envelop his head until the light broke apart, revealing an intimidating helmet. The helmet was silver and in the shape of a wolf. It had ear and dark blue line on its head and eyes. The helmet had intimidating red eyes. The visor was black as the mouth with two small sharp teeth, two on top and another two on the bottom. There was also a plain silver mouthpiece covering his mouth.

"W-What in the world?!" Salamander gasped.

"Aaron? Is… that you?" Lucy called to him.

"Yeah…" He clenched his hands. "And no one hurts my friend and gets away from it."

Aaron then slams his hand to the ground before making a pose, "Howling Wolf!"

Before anyone could do anything a sudden crash came in front of Lucy and that certain party crasher was Natsu.

"Hey," He said looking serious. But as the boat gently rocked, his pale face turned green, "I'm gonna hurl…."

"Natsu?" Lucy and Aaron recognized.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here, Lucy, Aaron." Happy said as they saw him now flying above the hole, with two wings on him.

Wait Wings?!

"What are you two doing here?" Happy asked floating above them.

"I was tricked!" Lucy exclaimed. "He said he'd get me into Fairy Tail!"

"Wait! Hold up Happy did you always had wings?" Aaron asked still looking surprised at a cat with wings.

"I'll explain later," Happy said.

"He's right, Happy, get Lucy away from here," Aaron said.

"Aye!" Happy saluted before his tail wraps around Lucy's waist and actually lifts her up and begins to fly away. "Hold on tight!"

"W-Wait! What about Natsu and Aaron!"

"Don't worry me and Aaron can these guys," Natsu informed.

"Shoot them down! If they reach the mainland, the council we'll know and we'll be caught!" Salamander ordered, sending a large fireball at the two in the sky.

The new wolf ranger growled as he rushes towards Salamander but the moment he did, he suddenly felt a change in his body, he felt faster. The armored warrior suddenly appeared in front of Salamander, the man seeing his reflection in the black visor.

"W-What the-"

Aaron glares under his helmet as he clenched his fist "This is for trying hurting my friend!" He punched Salamander in the chest.

In the sky, Lucy begins to look around, "Say, Happy! Drop me in the water! I need to get my keys!" She said to Happy.

"But there's something I have to tell you." And just in time as the wings disappear. "My transformation stopped."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She cried out as the two crashed into the waters below. While she began to swim, Happy landed on a rock.

With Natsu and Aaron, the Lunar wolf rolled away from an attack that Salamander sent as he took out his weapon. "Lunar Cube. Sniper mode" His weapon turn into a gun and blast few of Salamander men.

"Take this!" Salamander cried out, about to cast a spell before the boat soon shook violently.

Aaron held on as he glanced out the window, seeing the boat, along with Lucy and Happy, being forced by large tidal waves back to the port!

"Uh… Natsu…" Aaron called out to the teen. "You may want to hold onto something. And you better hold that stomach of yours too."

But as he turned, he sees Natsu hanging over the ledge, almost ready to hurl up the food he had earlier. Whatever happened, it was rough on the boat as it soon crashed into the port.

"I'm gonna die…." He said weakly.

For Aaron, he groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his helmet. "Damn that hurts…" he muttered. He looks at the boat and saw the damage. "Woah…" Several people have gathered around, wondering what happened. He then stood up to see Natsu on top of the ship, glaring down at Salamander, no longer feeling the motion sickness, only a need to fight.

"You… You claim to be a member of Fairy Tail?" Natsu questioned the man.

"What so?" 'Salamander' responded. "Get him damn it!" He ordered his grunts.

Natsu's glare increased as a frown formed. He grabs the red coat before tossing it aside, ready to give it his all. With each grunt that approached him, he easily swats them away like they were nothing before he glared at him, revealing his right arm having a symbol. "My name is Natsu Dragneel! I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard. And I've never seen you before!" He exclaimed.

Hearing this, Lucy's eyes widened, "Fairy Tail…!"

"T-That symbol!" One of the grunts noticed, "This is bad, he's the real deal, Bora!"

"Geh! Don't call me by my real name, you idiot!" He called out, exposed.

"Bora. As in Bora of Prominence," Happy realized, a frown forming. "I heard of him… He was a member of the Titan Nose Guild before being kicked out for bad behavior."

' _Natsu is part of Fairy Tail? No wonder he looked knock some heads off.'_ Aaron realized.

"Say! Aaron!" Natsu called out to him, "How about you help me teach the jerks a thing or two?"

He raised his helmet to the salmon-haired teen then at the goons. He couldn't explain why but he hasn't felt this much thrill of adventure for such a long time. Standing up, he cracked his knuckles,

"As long as I teach this jerk a lesson for trying to take advantage of women."

Natsu chuckled at the mocking nickname his new pal gave Bora. "I like you, Aaron. Time to kick some tail!" He grinned, smacking his fits together as flames form on his fists. "We will show you punks who you are messing with! Especially pretending to be Fairy Tail!"

"What do you two plan on doing about it!?" Bora questioned the two before he conjured a spell.

"Prominence Typhoon!" A blast of fire was soon shot out. Natsu grinned, standing in front of the blast as the fire soon engulfed him, shocking Aaron and Lucy from this.

"Woah," Aaron said.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

Happy didn't seem fazed by it, "Wait for it."

"Gross," Natsu's voice was heard. "I know you're a fire mage, but you could at least learn tastier spells." Within the flames, they all could see Natsu's shadow as the fire soon died down before flowing into his mouth as he actually ate the fire.

Everyone except Happy gawked in total shock. Aaron was one who was shocked the most. ' _He ate the fire!? Holy shit! This world is full of wonder.'_

"Fire won't work on Natsu," Happy informed.

"Now that I have eaten, I'm all revved up!" Natsu grinned.

Aaron shook his head he had to keep focus instead of being amazed at Natsu consuming fire. He _really_ has to get used to this eventually. The Wolf Ranger teen sighed before he decided to join in on the fight as he looks to his side.

"Get him!" One of the grunts shouted as they all charged ahead, ready to attack the young teen, thinking they had a chance.

Aaron took notice, causing him to duck much to his Inner surprise before he blocked a punch with his sniper, actually keeping his ground. Whatever metal it was made with, it sure was handy.

He leaps over for the next attack and turns his sniper to a saber. "Saber Mode," as he made his blaster into sword before he swipes the saber but when he did, knocking some of the grunts away from him. "I love this weapon," He complimented his new weapon.

He then turned to see more charging at him. He then made a single step before he raced past them slashing them.

Other grunts came to punch him but he is blocking a swift punch before he used the saber to swipe at them. The animal crystals gave him his Lunar Caller which gave him this power.

Natsu, on the other hand, slams his fists together, a symbol of a dragon appearing.

" _Roar of the Fire Dragon!"_ He announced before he began to inhale, almost like he was gathering air but in reality, he wasn't. Putting his hands close to his face, he soon unleashed a breath of fire towards Bora and his goons. All but Bora was burnt by the flames as Bora stood above, on his own flames.

"Guh! Take this!" He shouted, sending rains of fire on the ground, as some hit Natsu as others missed, hit the ground, as some begin to make their way towards Lucy.

"Lucy!" Aaron ran towards Lucy and moved her away as the attack hits the ground instead. He really has to thank the suit for helping him. Lucy blinked as she now realized she wasn't hit but she was in her friend's arms while she can see her reflection on his visor. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah… thank you, Aaron." She thanked.

He sighed with relief as he sets her down before looking back at Natsu who once again at the fire.

"Seriously, this Flame taste as bad as the old food." Natsu huffed.

"H-How… How are you able to even do that?!" Bora demanded.

"Heh, it's my type of magic," Natsu grinned, his fists igniting in flames.

"B-Bora… that spiky salmon hair, scale-like scarf… H-He's the real Salamander!"

"What?!" Lucy gasped. "He's Salamander?"

This seems to horrify Bora, realizing he is against the real Salamander! Natsu literally leaps into the

air and delivered a fiery punch, sending the criminal to the ground.

"Aaron! Finish him up! Make it a big bang!" Natsu grinned. "I wanna see your strength."

"Eh?" The Lunar Wolf Ranger looked at Natsu. "Me?"

"Yeah! Come on! Show me a big bang!"

The Wolf Ranger looks at Natsu for a moment then at Bora for a moment. Glancing at his saber for a moment, he knows what to do.

"Alright, Lunar Cue Break Mode." Aaron turning his saber to a pool cue, "Laser Pool." He commanded while swinging his Lunar Cue, making a laser pool table appear, cutting across Bora's stomach, trapping him.

"Huh! What's this! I can't get out!" Bora started to freak out.

"You'll see," Aaron said taking out his three animal crystals setting them down on the laser pool table. "Rack em' up!" Aaron get to hit the crystals.

"WAIT!" Bora shouted.

"Lunar Break!" Aaron shot his three animal crystals send the final blow. It caused an explosion and leaving the defeated Bora badly hurt and unconscious.

"That's what you guys get for trying to hurt these women," he said, as sheathe his Lunar Cue.

"Uh, Aaron? I think you overdid the attack." Lucy pointed out.

"Huh oh sorry," He lowered his head with a sigh, "I just wanted to get hurt so badly for what he almost did to those women."

"Hey! No need to worry" Natsu grinned, patting his back, "You did great!"

"You're not helping!" Lucy shouted as they soon heard footsteps of many troops heading their way.

"Oh, Crap! We have to get out of here before the military find out I did this stuff!" Natsu said.

"Wait, guys! A new friend is going help us escape," Aaron said.

"Huh? Who?" Natsu asked.

After Natsu asked a huge metallic hammerhead shark came out of the water.

"Ah!" Lucy screamed stepping back in fear.

"Don't worry he'll get us out of here," Aaron said. He grabs Lucy and jumps onto the hammerhead back. "Come on Natsu."

"Uh…ok," As jump onto the sharks back as while holding happy.

"Don't puke ok Natsu, Hammerhead would not like that," making Natsu pale in fear.

"So where to?" Aaron asked.

"To the train for Fairy Tail," shouted Natsu.

"You heard him Hammerhead," Aaron said to the zord. Making the zord swim to the nearest train station.

* * *

Elsewhere in another location, an evil has awoken the Master Org has been awakening after many years and now he will have revenge and take over this world.

* * *

M orning has dawned in the town as Natsu was leading the two fellow teens to the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Why didn't that shark take us all the way to Fairy Tail instead," Natsu whined.

"Because of he not a taxi, he just wanted to help he'll return when it's urgent," Aaron said as he was back to his civilians clothes even if their a bit burn.

"It did look amazing though and it was also pretty friendly," Lucy said as she was wrong on her first impression.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Did you understand it, Aaron?" Lucy asked.

Aaron shook his head yes, "Yeah I understand what he was telling me and that I'll meet the others when the time is right."

"Awesome! There are others like him!" Natsu sounding excited.

Aaron pulled out the wolf, alligator and Hammerhead crystals, "Well one of the crystal has a hammerhead shark in it and other has a wolf and an alligator." He paused for a second. "So soon we'll see wolf and alligator."

"Your suit is based on the wolf crystal will there be a suit on the other two?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think so, since the hammerhead already appear," Aaron replied then turned to Natsu. "So, how far is the guild, Natsu?"

"Ah, we are almost there," He beamed until they soon came across the place he was leading them to. Lucy and Aaron couldn't help but be amazed by the building. The building consists of three floors and incorporated several architectonic styles that Aaron recognizes. It took the shape of a pagoda with each floor being smaller than the one below. The roofs had extremely long, arched tiles lined up with one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest rooftop, the summit sat a simple round dome.

"Whoa…" Aaron said in awe.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy says.

Natsu grinned, walking to the doors and smashing them wide open, "I'M HOME!" He cried out within the guild. Some of the fellow guild members greeted Natsu and Happy while Lucy and Aaron walked into the building, amazed upon the place.

"There you go making trouble again!" A guild member said to Natsu.

"You half destroyed Harge-" However the mage couldn't finish as he was kicked in the face by Natsu, sending him flying from his table.

"What!?" Lucy and Aaron gaped.

"That info about the Salamander was a lie wasn't it?!" Natsu shouted to the member he kicked.

Hearing this made the guild member shout back, "I was I supposed to know?! I just told you some rumors that have been around!"

"A rumor!?"

"You wanna fight!?"

Before Lucy and Aaron knew it, the two males began to fight as tables were sent everywhere. And in near moments the whole guild began to fight with one another, causing chaos and attacks to fly everywhere.

"Did… uh… did we just join the wrong guild?" Aaron questioned. This was like a bar fight you see in the movies and TV shows he used to watch back home. Even Happy was sent flying in the chaos as the two just watched.

"We've actually made it to Fairy Tail," Lucy says happily.

"Really you're still impressed with what happens right now," Aaron deadpanned.

"So Natsu's back?" A young man known as Gray said and he was only wearing his boxers. "It's time we settle things once and for all."

"This is not was what I expect from this guild," Aaron said as Lucy covers her eyes.

"Gray your clothes!" A young woman named Cana shouted, drinking her wine. And Fairy Tails heaviest drinker.

Gray turned around in frustration as he said, "I don't have time for that!"

Cana sigh with annoyance, "This is why I don't the men here because they have no class." She then proceeded to pick up a large barrel of alcohol to tilt it back to chug the content.

"Come here and fight me, Natsu!" Gray demanded.

Natsu looked over his shoulder at the ice wizard as he was beating up another member of the guild.

"Not until you put some clothes on!" Natsu retorted.

Lucy and Aaron then looked towards a large man was walking through the calamity with his arms crossed over his chest. His name is Elfman.

"It's only noon, and you boys are whining like spoiled babies," Elfman said. "I'm a real man. Want me to prove it to you?"

His answer was two fists in the face, which sent him flying through the air over the chaos.

"Butt out!" Natsu and Gray shouted as they send Elfman flying across the room.

Lucy was now thinking differently as they wondered just what she had signed herself up for. She then looked to see the Fairy Tail member Loke as he was chatting it up with a couple of girls

"Geez, it's so nosy around here, huh?" Loke asked his girls.

A stray glass then hit him on the forehead, which brought a look of annoyance on his face. He got up while trying to play off everything in front of the ladies.

"I'm going to fight," Loke said. "Only to protect you two."

They wished Loke luck as he winked at them, and as their blonde guest was marking him off her list of most eligible bachelor wizards.

"See what happen when you meet your heroes," Aaron said only to make Lucy frown.

"Oh? Newcomers?" The two look to see a young girl that Lucy recognizes.

"Ah, Mirajane!" Lucy said with excitement. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you!"

' _Whoa, another beauty I can see why Lucy is excited to meet her."_ Aaron said in his head.

"Um… Mirajane was it… should we stop the fighting?" Aaron asked her.

Mira laughed as she explained "It's always like this around here, I'd just leave them alone. Besides…" she was suddenly knocked to the floor by Elfman's body.

Lucy and Aaron gasped at what just happen.

"… It's kind of fun, don't you think?" Mirajane asked. She then passed out with Lucy starting to the fuss of her with wide eyes.

Gray then hit Lucy, which sent them both to the floor. As he stands up he didn't have his under. Freaking Lucy out.

Aaron just shook his head, "And I thought things wouldn't get any crazier."

Hey, give me back my underwear, jerk!" Gray snapped at Natsu who was laughing.

Lucy cried out 'covering' her eyes, so not to look at Gray's naked body. He walked over to her.

"Excuse me, Miss, may I please borrow your underwear?" Gray asked.

"As if!" Lucy shouted as she knocks him away.

Lucy was then suddenly swept off her feet by Loke.

"All these guys are so insensitive," Loke said. "A woman has needs."

Loke was then punched in the face by Elfman, who had managed to get up, which caused Loke to drop Lucy.

"Real men speak with their fists, Loke!" Elfman said.

Natsu kicked him in the face to send him flying once more across the room to someone else.

"I told you to butt out!" Natsu snapped.

"Aye!" Happy groaned in pain.

"Hmm, now I'm surprised they haven't even noticed me," Aaron said to himself.

Cana suddenly lit up her magic, "That's enough you guys I suggest you knock it off!" her cards started to glow.

Gray began his ice magic while shouting, "Oh yeah, says who?!"

Elfman screamed as he changed his arm.

Loke activated his ring as he sighed, "You guys are such a nuisance."

Natsu had a fire raging in both his hands and smirked with confidence as he said. "I'm ready for ya!"

"They always fight like this?" Lucy asked standing behind Aaron who was holding up Happy as if he was a shield.

"Uh-huh." Happy said while smiling.

"You don't seem worried!" Aaron pointed out.

Everyone came to a halt when a large dark figure jumped down into the room from the upper floor. Lucy squeaked in surprise as everyone looked towards the figure. While Aaron's eyes bugged out from his head.

"Would you fools stop bickering like children?!" He demanded.

"Whoa! He's huge!" Aaron said.

The guild members, who had been fighting, all looked away sheepish or coughed nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mirajane said. "I didn't know you were still here, Master."

"Did she just say, Master?!" Lucy freaked out.

Natsu bust out laughing cutting through the tension in the air as he placed his hands on his waist.

"Man, talk about a bunch of babies." He teased. "Looks like I won this round you-"

He never finished his sentence since he was stepped on by the Fairy Tail master, which had Lucy jumping in shock. Aaron winced knowing that had to hurt.

"Hmm, seems we have a new recruit," Makarov said.

"Yes, sir!" Lucy said nervously.

"Uh yeah," Aaron said completely baffled.

As the giant shrunk down to his usual form. He smiled at the blonde while raising his hand.

"Pleased to meet you!" he said.

He's tiny!" Lucy said. "This little guy's really in charge here?!" With Aaron even more, baffled.

This is not what they had not been expecting the guild master of Fairy Tail to be so small. Especially after seeing him so big.

"Of course he is!" Mirajane said smiling. "Allow me to introduce Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov!"

"That is correct. Apologies, these children of mine can always be a handful." He bowed to them. The guild master then turns and jumps flips upwards towards the second floor… hitting his head against the railing and landing on his back. But still, manages to stand up and look professional as he clears his throat.

"You've gone and done it again you rascals! Look at this paperwork the council sent me!" Makarov yells as he presents a large stack of papers in his left hand. "All you fools do is make the council angry at me!" Just as he was about to blow his top off, "However…" The papers soon catch on fire. "Screw the council!" he tossed the ball of fire aside, making Natsu leap into the air to eat it.

"Wow, a boss sticking it to the man you don't see that every day," Aaron said.

"Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power but is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability, it is the combination of the spirit that flows within us," he added. "With the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form!"

"Are the crystals the same or are they something else…" Aaron muttered to himself as he glances at his Lunar Caller.

"It takes a strong mind and focuses! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council and follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" The Master finished.

"Sorry about all that. Had to do something to get them to remember their place." Makarov said, "So, what brings you, two youngsters, here?"

"I would like to join Fairy Tail! It is what I always wanted to do since I arrived here!" Lucy beamed.

"Ah, and what of you, young man?" Turning to Aaron

"Eh! Me?" Aaron pointed to himself. "Well… since I got nowhere to go I guess to join the guild I mean I at least know Natsu and Lucy." Aaron smiled at Lucy as she smiled back. "But you seem like a man who knows things can you help with something."

"I can try to help," Makarov said. "What is that you need help with?"

Aaron pulled out the animal crystal and showed it to Makarov, "It's these crystals I don't really know if they're magic. Lucy said there's magic in them."

Makarov looks at the crystals then the old man to widen his eyes with realization, "My boy do you know what you have here."

"Uh… magical jewels?"

"My boy I only heard the stories from my father but what you have here is the Power Animal Crystals of the Animarian Warriors."

"Animarian Warrior?" asked Aaron looking confused.

"Oh yes they're an old fairy tail adults tell children," Mirajane said.

"Yes I remember now, they were heroes who the evil orgs who wanted to take over Earthland," Lucy said. "But I thought they were just a story."

"Well I guess a myth can become true," Aaron said as he shows Makarov his morpher. "The crystals gave me this."

"Interesting can you show us how it works," the Fairy Tail master asked.

"Uh… sure," Aaron said.

"Wild Acces!" Aaron called out as he thrust his left arm as held the morpher to the right side of his face. Aaron was now in his silver suit.

Murrmurrs started to go around the guild.

"Did you see that?"

"Woah."

"Is that requip magic?"

"Amazing," Mira looks at Aaron with awe.

"Yes it is, that means you have been chosen by the crystal Aaron to be an Animarian Warrior," Makarov exclaimed.

"Cool," Aaron simply said as he de-powered himself.

"How about you get yourself clean," Makarov said.

"Yeah you're right I really need a shower," Aaron laughed.

"You can get washed up and I set you a new set of clothes," Makarov said.

"Wow, thanks, master your great help," Aaron as he took to take a clean shower.

Thirty minutes later Aaron took his shower and even got a shave and haircut. While Lucy was being initiated to the guild.

"Hey Master Makarov where did you get these clothes they fit perfectly," he asked as walks into the main room.

Everybody turn their head to see the next new member walking in. And some of the guild members mostly the girl's jaw drop on how handsome he is without his beard.

Aaron felt like a new man, his hair was cut short and combed to the side. He got rid of cabin man beard. His new clothing really shows he's a Wolf Ranger. He wore a grey shirt and over that was a grey jacket with navy blue on his sides it even had a white wolf face imprinted on the front of the jacket. He had black pants and boots.

"So how do I look?" Aaron asked them.

"You look great," Mira said looking at him

"Really thanks," Aaron said blushing.

"Look, Aaron, I'm part of Fairy Tail now," Lucy said as she shows the Guild Mark on her right hand.

"Cool, so do I get mine?" Aaron asked.

"Yes just tell me where you want it and what color," Mira said.

"Uh… I guess grey and on my left hand," He answered. Mirajane smiled as she stamps the top of his left hand.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Aaron." She smiled at him.

"Wow Thanks," he said with giving her a smile as well.

"Hehe, you're welcome. Though, you will have to find a place to stay right now. We don't have any available rooms to give to you." Mirajane informed.

"Crap," Aaron didn't think he knows he'll need to find a place he thought he would be sleeping in the guild.

"Well, I could help find us someplace to stay? I still have some Jewels someplace to stay." Lucy offered.

"Eh?" He turned to Lucy who seems to be embarrassed to make the offer. "Realy?"

Lucy smiled and nodded, "It's the least I can do for you helping me out with that Bora guy."

"Ahah thank you, Lucy, your such a great friend," Aaron said as went in to hug her only to embarrassed her.

Mirajane giggles at the interaction, "Well I guess you got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, so let's go Lucy and go house hunting," Aaron walking out of Fairy Tail.

"Ok," Lucy followed.

As they went house hunting, Lucy noticed a building, allowing her to be able to change the subject.

"Hey how about that place!" she suggested. She then looked at the price and smiled, "This has two rooms and is very cheap! What do you think?"

"Hmm… it's better than nothing," He smiled. "At least it is 15 minutes from the Guild."

She smiled as she soon entered the apartment, as they find the owner and rent the rooms. Along the way, they had to set up rules knowing they will be sharing the apartment and they were both opposite genders so rules were needed in their new place. They soon walk up as they reach their room, "Woah! This looks amazing!" She said happily.

"Right about that," He chuckled as he removed his jacket and before he fell onto the carpet. "It has to feel a carpet after this whole adventure we had," He sighed with relief.

"Heh, guess we both need time to clean up." Lucy chuckled, "Go ahead. I need to unpack anyways."

"Thanks," He nodded before he stands back up and walks into the bathroom. He sighs as he looks at the brace on his arm. Removing it from his wrist, he places the item by the sink before taking a much needed shower. As he showers, it allowed himself to have a clear mind. "Well, this week wasn't that bad least how the day ahead goes."

* * *

AN: So i hope you like leave a review if you want to see more ok.


End file.
